Nós tentamos
by ahyuga
Summary: - Nós tentamos, não deu certo. - A morena encarava o rapaz a sua frente que parecia perdido em pensamentos. - Não há nada de errado em tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa. - Completou antes de virar as costas e seguir seu caminho pelo corredor do hospital. / - Mas eu não quero ser feliz com outra pessoa. - Ele disse baixo, mas ela o ouviu e parou. - Quero ser feliz com você.


Sasuke olhava para o relógio contando os minutos para sair do escritório e poder encontrar sua mulher no hospital. Ela iniciaria o tratamento para terem seu primeiro filho e ele estava com um misto de sentimentos, medo, euforia, nervosismo, ansiedade...

Assim que o ponteiro marcou 18h00min ele levantou apressado, pegando suas coisas, desligando o computador e correndo para o estacionamento. Queria chegar logo ao hospital.

Dirigia cauteloso apesar da pressa, resmungando quando a sinaleira fechava, mas aproveitando para tirar a gravata e o paletó.

Assim que entrou na sala pode ver o cabelo rosado se destacando entre os outros.

Sakura era uma boa mulher, se sentia frustrado por nunca tê-la amado como merecia, mas era feliz com ela.

A conheceu em um momento difícil em sua vida, não sabia que faculdade fazer e ainda havia terminado o relacionamento com o amor de sua vida, estava tão perdido naquela época, então a rosada apareceu, o tirando da escuridão com ternura e paciência.

Ele não a amava, ela sabia disso, mas estava sempre ao seu lado e para a jovem era o que importava.

A analisou de cima a baixo, ela parecia animada, conversava com outra mulher, morena com cabelos longos até a cintura, estava de costas para ele, mas de alguma forma ela era familiar para ele. Notou que a morena estava com uma criança no colo.

Se aproximou devagar. Assim que Sakura o notou abriu um sorriso, que foi logo correspondido pelo marido.

\- Oi meu amor. - A rosada disse se aproximando e depositando um rápido beijo nos lábios do marido.

\- Olá. - Ele disse a abraçando pela cintura.

\- Venha, deixe-me lhe apresentar. - Ela disse enquanto lhe puxava para perto da moça com quem conversava. - Essa é Hinata, ela estava me contando como foi o parto dessa menina linda...

Mas Sasuke não ouviu mais nada depois que ela disse o nome da moça, que ao notar que falavam dela se virou, o que pareceu em câmera lenta para o Uchiha.

Ambos se encaram de olhos arregalados, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar qualquer coisa. Tinham medo do que podia ser dito.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e então voltou sua atenção para a criança no colo da Hyuga. Como se fosse possível seus olhos se arregalaram mais. Sentiu seu coração falhar e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

A criança não tinha mais de cinco anos, os cabelos preto azulados como os da mãe, mas os olhos, ele conhecia aqueles olhos, via todo dia quando encarava o espelho.

\- Querido, esta tudo bem? - Sakura questionou preocupada. - O médico esta me chamando.

\- Tudo bem, pode ir, vou tomar água e já te encontro. - Ele a beijou na bochecha para mostrar que estava bem.

\- Certo. - Sem mais questionamentos arrumou a bolsa no ombro. - Tchau Hinata, espero conversar com você novamente.

\- Seria um prazer. - Hinata disse de forma gentil.

Ele observou a esposa se afastar e apenas quando ela entrou na sala do médico se voltou para a Hyuga, que o encarava com a feição triste.

\- Precisamos conversar. - Ele disse de forma fria. - Acho que você tem que me explicar algumas coisas.

\- Sim...

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele se aproximou olhando para a menina que encarava o homem com curiosidade.

\- Oi princesa.- Ele disse com tanta delicadeza que Hinata quis chorar.

\- Oi. - A menina disse tímida.

\- Como é seu nome?

A menina encarou a mãe, como se pedisse autorização para falar com o homem estranho. Com apenas um sorriso de incentivo a menina se sentiu segura para se apresentar.

\- Yuki... - Ela estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas. - Hyuga Yuki.

Sasuke encarou Hinata com surpresa.

\- Querida por favor, fique com o Neji um pouco certo? Mamãe tem que conversar um pouco com esse moço.

A menina assentiu e assim que foi posta no chão caminhou em direção a sala de seu tio, que era pediatra, sob o olhar atento da mãe.

\- Quanto tempo Sasuke. - Ela disse indicando a cafeteria.

Caminharam em silêncio pelo curto percurso.

\- Você algum dia pensou em me contar? - Ele foi direto ao ponto.

\- Lhe procurei assim que descobri a gravidez. - Ela disse de forma calma, se voltando para a garçonete que questionava seu pedido. - Um expresso sem açúcar. - Sasuke a encarou com curiosidade, ela odiava café.

\- Obviamente não fiquei sabendo disso, por quê? - Ele olhou o cardápio. - Café com leite de soja.

Esperaram seu pedido ficar pronto e caminharam para uma mesa mais afastada.

\- Quando cheguei em frente sua casa vi pela janela você deitado no sofá, acompanhado. - Os olhos dele se arregalaram. - Não quis atrapalhar, dei meia volta e decidi nunca mais lhe procurar.

\- Eu... Eu... - Sasuke não sabia o que falar, apenas imaginava o que podia ter passado pela cabeça dela, então foi por isso que ela sumiu da cidade. - Hinata, você devia ter ido falar comigo.

Ela deu de ombros, havia sofrido tanto, não foi fácil tomar aquela decisão.

\- Sei que fui egoísta. - Ela disse de cabeça baixa. - Simplesmente não suportaria lhe ver com outra pessoa.

\- Hinata, eu sempre te amei. - Ela levantou a cabeça o fitando nos olhos. - Largaria qualquer pessoa por você.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou dos olhos perolados. Mas com um sorriso triste ela tirou um cartão da bolsa, estendendo para o Uchiha.

\- Não vou lhe privar de conhece-la melhor. - Ela falava se referindo a filha deles. - Sua esposa deve estar lhe esperando.

Ela se levantou pronta para ir embora, mas foi impedida pela mão do homem lhe puxando pelo pulso. Parou o encarando.

\- Hinata... - A voz dele parecia pedir algo.

\- Nós tentamos, não deu certo. - A morena encarava o rapaz a sua frente que parecia perdido em pensamentos. - Não há nada de errado em tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa.

Completou antes de virar as costas e seguir seu caminho pelo corredor do hospital.

\- Mas eu não quero ser feliz com outra pessoa. - Ele disse baixo, mas ela o ouviu e parou. - Quero ser feliz com você.

\- Eu também... - Ela disse igualmente baixo, retomando seu caminho.

Sasuke encarou o cartão que ela havia lhe dado.

 _Hyuga Hinata Advogada Cívil_

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Uchiha, ele não desistiria. Não a deixaria partir novamente.

Rumou para a sala onde a mulher já o esperava para ir embora.

Em silencio seguiram para o carro. E assim seguiu a viajem até o apartamento que dividiam.

\- Precisamos conversar. - Sasuke disse, não poderia fazer isso com ela.

Sakura o encarou com ternura.

\- É ela né? - O Uchiha assentiu. - Imaginei quando ela disse o nome e a criança tem seus olhos.

Sasuke sorriu ao lembrar da menina.

\- Tudo bem. - Sakura disse caminhando para o quarto. - Vou arrumar minhas coisas, já esperava esse dia chegar.

Se despediram sem cobranças, ameaças ou qualquer desacordo.

Assim que se viu sozinho no apartamento, Sasuke pegou o telefone, discando o número que tinha no cartão em sua mão.

\- Hyuga. - A voz atendeu no terceiro toque.

\- Está livre para jantar hoje? - Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Sasuke... O que? - Ela parecia não acreditar no que ouviu. - Não acho uma boa ideia nós sairmos, Sakura...

\- Não tem mais Sakura. - Ele a interrompeu.

O silêncio por parte da Hyuga fez Sasuke pensar que talvez tivesse cometido, talvez ela tivesse outra pessoa. Quando estava pronto para retirar o pedido ouviu o suspiro da jovem do outro lado da linha.

\- Me pegue as 21h, anote meu endereço e não se atrase.

O sorriso no rosto do Uchiha seria capaz de derreter o coração de Hinata se ela pudesse vê-lo.

\- Nunca me atrasarei.

\- 5 anos depois -

Novamente, Sasuke olhava para o relógio contando os minutos para sair do escritório e poder encontrar sua mulher no hospital. Não acreditava que seria pai novamente e dessa vez sem pular nenhuma parte.

Não esperou fechar seu horário para sair, estava ansioso demais para se conter. Hoje seria o dia do primeiro ultrassom, queria ouvir os batimentos do pequeno ser que crescia dentro do ventre da mulher que ama na vida.

Por estar sem carro pegou um táxi, chegando ao hospital em 20 min. 10 min antes do que tinha combinado com sua esposa.

Não precisou procurar muito para encontra-la tentando convencer a filha, agora com nove anos de algo. Se aproximou tentando ouvir o que discutiam.

\- Você não pode bater nas pessoas só porque elas discordam de você Yuki. - Hinata falava com a voz séria. - Vai pedir desculpas pro garoto.

\- Mas mãe...

\- Sem mas, não estou pedindo.

Bufando a menina caminhou em direção a um menino loiro de olhos azuis que se encolheu quando ela se aproximou.

\- Assim até eu fico com medo. - Sasuke cochichou no ouvido da esposa, vendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Ela se virou devagar, sorrindo para o marido.

\- Não sei a quem ela puxou... - Disse espalmando as mãos no peito do Uchiha, enquanto ele aproximava seus corpos, a enlaçando pela cintura.

\- Pelo que me lembro, você me enchia de cascudos quando falava mal daquele livro que tanto gostava. - O sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do homem deixou Hinata emburrada.

\- Não gostava, gosto. - Ela declarou empinando o nariz.

Sasuke não conteve a gargalhada, definitivamente a amava.

\- Uchiha Hinata.

A voz da obstetra foi ouvida e Sasuke pegou a bolsa da mulher que estava sobre a cadeira.

\- Vamos? - Hinata assentiu, segurando a mão do marido. - Devo chamar Yuki?

\- Não, Neji esta de olho nela.

Caminharam em direção a sala em que a doutora esperava.

Hinata logo foi trocar de roupa, enquanto Sasuke olhava os aparelhos ao seu redor. Assim que ouviu a esposa voltar, acompanhou enquanto ela se ajeitava na maca e erguia a camiseta que usava, deixando a barriga a mostra.

Sem falar nada, sentou no banquinho ao lado dela, segurando sua mão enquanto ela lhe encarava com um sorriso.

A médica começou os procedimentos, explicando tudo que fazia e avisando que logo poderiam ouvir o coraçãozinho do bebê.

\- Querem saber o sexo?

\- Sim. - Hinata respondeu de pronto.

O som dos batimentos tomou a sala e Sasuke encarou a barriga da mulher com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Parabéns mamãe e papai. - Ela disse olhando para o monitor e então encarando os dois a em sua frente. - É um menino.

Hinata não conteve mais as lágrimas e Sasuke se ergueu, depositando um beijo longo e amoroso na esposa.

\- Eu amo você. - Ele disse com adoração na voz.

\- Eu amo você. - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

\- Que bom que nós tentamos... E deu certo. - Sasuke disse, se referindo a conversa que tiveram anos atrás.

Ela sorriu e olhou para o monitor, onde podia ver a forma distorcida de seu filho.

Sasuke finalmente se sentia completo, estava com a mulher que amava, e jamais a deixaria partir.

Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.


End file.
